


Klance Oneshots

by Shadowmagic0107



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not super gory, Smug Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmagic0107/pseuds/Shadowmagic0107
Summary: Just some fluffy(sometimes angsty) one shots. All of them are klance because why not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man…
> 
> I just wanna say that I keep Pidge as a girl because that’s how I picked it up. 
> 
> Please comment with recommendations

“Please?” Lance begged.

Keith turned on him, “I’ve been telling you all day Lance! I’m not putting on a show with you! Ask somebody else!” He yelled, “The answer is no.” Keith shut the door, leaving Lance to mope in the hallway outside their rooms.

Shiro came behind him, “I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Come on, Keith.” Shiro stood in the kitchen as Keith poured himself a bowl of food goo.

Keith sighed, “Can’t a man get some some breakfast without someone pestering him about a stUpID SHOW HE DOESN’T WANT TO DO!” He yelled and walked out of the room.

“He’s going to put you on the spot!” Shiro yelled after him, “In front of the whole coalition!” He tried again, “That’s over ten thousand aliens, Keith!”

The only response he got was Keith grumbling about long hallways.

 

Each of them had contributed to the show in some way, Allura and Coran had set the whole thing up, Hunk had made the refreshments, Shiro and Pidge had done the lighting and sounds, and Lance was preforming, Keith was supposed to as well, but right now the only one on stage with his guitar was the one and only Loverboy Lance.

“Hey guys!” He yelled into the microphone, “I have a few songs for you, just so you can get a taste of our culture! Are you ready!” The crowd roared in response, Lance smiled and gripped his guitar. He sang a few songs, some of them in Spanish before he let go of his guitar and pulled the mic of its stand.

He winked at the crowd and got a few whistles before he sighed dramatically, then he lifted the microphone to his lips, “Keith, I really didn’t want to do this.” He said, trying to sound remorseful. He saw Keith’s eyes widen in the wings, he turned abruptly and tried to walk away, but he was shoved into stage onto by Shiro.

He gave Lance a withering glare, “Lance…” he paused, surprised by his amplified voice, “I swear to god, if you…”

He cut himself off when Lance took a knee and offered Keith the microphone cradled in both his hands, “Will you, Keith Kogane, do me the honor of singing a duet with me.” He asked, a self assured smirk on his face.

Keith snatched the mic with another glare, “I hate you.” He put the microphone back on it’s stand.

Lance had abandoned his guitar somewhere, a soft ticking melody flowed into the amphitheater, Keith’s eyes widened with recognition. Lance smirked and began to sing, his voice a little high, but smooth and soothing, “Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance. I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down.” He smiled at Keith as he sang, he was excited, he got to sing with Keith! His voice dropped, “The room’s hush hush and nows our moment, take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me.” His eyes twinkled as he launched into the melody, Keith stood, stiff in front of him. If he didn’t sing, Lance didn’t know what he’d do. Maybe he was good. Lance gave him a pleading look as he whispered, “It’s all about us…”

Keith sighed, “Suddenly…I’m feeling brave. I don’t know what’s got into me, why I’m feeling this way.” Lance was blown away by his husky, beautiful voice. It was like chocolate, sweet, heavy and a little bitter. Keith smirked at Lance and leaned in as he tilted his head a little, his soulful voice blending perfectly with the music, “Can I hold you, can I hold you close.”

Lance jumped back a little, joining his game, dropped his voice into the melody, their voices combined into something angelic, “Lovers dance when their feeling in love. Spotlight shining, it’s all about us.” Lance couldn’t help but lean back in slowly as he continued singing, “Every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I’ve never felt but…”

 

“It’s all about us!”

 

They leaped away from each other and danced as they repeated to each other, “Do you hear that, love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready? Oh I’m really feeling it! Do you hear that, love? Do you hear that love?”

They sang through the melody and the ending, dancing playfully around each other, Keith’s lower voice mixing perfectly with Lance’s higher one as they grinned at each other. Their voices bought color and beauty to the theater as they let the music loose. Lance was overjoyed as he watched Keith get into it. He danced around Keith, he felt a connection to the music he’d never really felt before. Lance found himself blushing.

As the song closed out, Lance found himself with Keith’s hand on his cheek, their foreheads touching as their mouths almost touched over the mic, letting go of the last “All about us”.

Lance thought about pulling down the microphone and giving Keith a quick peck on the lips, but before he had a chance, Keith snatched away the microphone and stepped away. He faced the crowd, “I would like you all to know, that’s the first and last time that’s ever happening.” He called at the stunned audience, “And that Lance McClain is a horrible person.” He dropped the mic into Lance’s hand and briskly walked off the stage.

The audience burst into the loudest applause Lance had ever heard, there were screams and whistles. He bought the mic to his face, “Thank-Thanks guys!” He yelled into the mic, stumbling over his words and blushing, “That’s it for tonight.” He put the mic on the stand and ran off to stage, right into Keith, “Dude! That was amazing! You’re voice is beautiful! Why didn’t you want to do it!?”

Keith shook his head, but before he could answer, the others came up behind him, “That was amazing! You’ve been holding out on us, buddy!” Hunk beamed nudging Keith.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah! That was great!”

Pidge slid up into the tiny space in between Lance and Keith smirking, “That was hella gay.”

Here’s a link to the song.   
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q


	2. Keeping in Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based this off a bunch of fan art I found online. 
> 
> Basically Lance and Keith FaceTime while Keith is with the Blade. 
> 
> Kind of short.

It had started when Lance began wondering if Shiro was alright. He had taken Pidge’s phone and called the Blade, telling Kolivan he needed to ask Keith something for Shiro, which was relatively true.

Keith popped up on the screen, “Lance? What’s up?”

Lance had scratched the back of his head and started off awkwardly, “Hey, Keith. Um...so, it about Shiro.” Keith’s expression had turned worried and Lance had explained that Shiro had been acting super weird since Keith left and that he was worried that something was wrong.

When he was done ranting, Keith had sighed, “The best thing you can do for him is give him space, Shiro just needs time to cool off and he’s probably super stressed about the whole coalition thing.”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, that’s probably it. Sorry to bother you, Keith.”

Keith had smiled and shook his head, “It was nice to hear a friendly voice. Call me tomorrow, same time.” Lance did.

They ended up chatting for at least an hour every night, talking about dumb things, letting themselves loose after long days of work. Keith had smiled every night as he said goodbye to Lance, and every night Lance asked when he was coming back.

One night, Keith had smiled, “In three days actually!”

Lance had brightened up, “Three days?!” His smile had widened, “I knew you would give in to this beauty eventually!” He said gesturing at himself.

Keith had snorted and turned his screen off. Lance had gone to sleep that night with a huge smile on his face.

 

Three painstakingly long days later, Keith had arrived. He had popped out of a small jet and ran into Lance’s waiting arms, the two of them smiling. The others watched in astonishment as they spoke excitedly to each other, Hunk and Pidge smirked at each other and went to join Lance, welcoming Keith home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance was going to come out to Keith.


	3. If Krolia Took Keith With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just remembered a post I saw a while ago. I can’t remember who posted it, if any of you guys know, please link;)
> 
> The title basically sums it up. Keith comes to them with Kolivan and Thace. While they are there, there’s an urgent signal from a nearby planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna post all my old work for now.

Background:

Instead of Krolia leaving Keith on Earth with his father, she takes him to space with her and he becomes a part of the Blade.

Shiro pilots the black lion, Lance red, Pidge green, Hunk yellow, and Allura blue.

The Blade has just formed an alliance with Voltron and they are sending down officers to plan their attack on Zarkon.

 

 

 

 

Lance and Pidge were play fighting on the Bridge while they waited for the Blade of Marmora’s pod to land. Allura stood ahead of them, dressed in her diplomatic outfit, Shiro and Coran on either side of her. Hunk was in the kitchen preparing snacks for their guests.

The pod landed a safe distance away, three people hopped down from the entrance, all of them had their hoods up and their faces obscured by those creepy masks.

Allura launched into her welcome as Lance leaned over to Pidge, “Why is that one in the middle so short? Is he a kid? Do they allow kids to-“ Lance cut himself off a the shortest Galran officer lowered hood. His mask retracted, revealing a pale face, dark bangs hanging over his eyes.

Pidge looked up at Lance, “What?”

Lance shook his head, no time to ogle, “Nothing, I just thought the Blade only accepted Galrans.”

The man who seemed to be the leader stepped forward, “We do, Keith is half Galran.” He held out his hand, “I’m Kolivan, and the other man is Thace.”

Lance shook his hand firmly and nodded to the other two Galra, “Lance, and this is Pidge. Hunk’s in the kitchen cooking up a storm.” Kolivan’s head tilted at the metaphor but he didn’t ask any questions.

Allura guided them to the hall, where they all sat at the long table. Hunk burst out of the kitchen carrying at least four plates, “Hi there! I’m Hunk!” He said as he placed down the food, “We’ve got pizza rolls, pigs in a blanket and a new cookie recipe I’m trying!” He untied his apron and draped it over the back of his seat as he sat down.

Kolivan nodded politely but didn’t move to touch the food, “We came to discuss our plans to overthrow Zarkon, we would like an outline of the current coalition.”

Allura nodded and stood, “We have about a quarter of the galaxy on our side prepared to fight at a moments notice.” The holographic display popped up, the planets on our side lighting up green, “Only about a third of them have large vessels that are capable of carrying more than ten people.” Allura continued to get into the specifics of their forces and how they could contribute, but Lance found himself staring at the half Galra- Keith, who was steadily popping cookies as his eyes followed the holograms. The end of his hair had pulled free of the collar of his suit. He had a mullet.

Lance fought to keep his face straight as he pretended to stare into the middle distance. Almost a hour had passed when Kolivan nodded and spoke, “We can go over the fine details together in the control room. Keith, you can go with the paladins and get to know them, you’ll need to work together later on.” Lance was confused, he probably should’ve listened to the plan.

Allura, Coran, Kolivan and Thace made their way to the control room, leaving the paladins with Keith who popped a few pigs in a blanket before he asked, “What kind of training do you guys do?”

Shiro, always the leader, said, “Why don’t we go to the training room and show you? You can take Allura’s place.” The rest of them silently followed him to the training room.

Shiro told them to begin stretching while he set up the controls. Lance stood by Pidge and flew through his stretches, as always, he jogged a few laps as he waited for the others. He spared a few passing glances at Keith, who was relatively flexible.

Out of nowhere four training bots emerged from the floor and began attacking them, pure instinct propelled Lance forward as he ran from his opponent, he summoned his bayard and shot the bot three times, hitting it twice in the head. It crumbled to the ground. He checked out Pidge and Hunk.

Hunk had his gun out and was shooting randomly at his opponent, Pidge ducking and rolling to avoid attacks. Lance raised his gun to help them out when Shiro’s voice blared on the speakers, “No helping in this drill.” 

Keith, who had gotten rid of his opponent before Lance came to stand behind him, “Do they always fight like this?” He asked, his voice was husky, but smooth, like natural honey, with the sugar type stuff at the bottom that gave it a rough-ish texture.

Lance watched Hunk and Pidge fight, they were kind of all over the place, “Pretty much, but you should kind of expect it, we were tossed into this predicament without any warning. Before this, there was no reason for us to learn how to fight.” Keith just nodded. They went on with training. Lance didn’t see Keith fighting, not once.

Allura suddenly came on the speakers, “Paladins! Get to the control room immediately!” She sounded distressed, they all ran.

Keith got there first, of course, Lance on his heels, the others filled in behind them, “What is it Allura?” Shiro asked.

“There is a distress signal coming from a nearby planet, apparently a Galran ship crashed in their forest a while ago, the soldiers from the ship are attacking.” She pulled up a video feed, there was at least one battalion of soldiers, “We’re going to have launch a land based attack. Pidge, you’re going to fly all of us in with the green lion’s cloaking and drop us as close as possible. Lance, you set up as a sniper, the rest of us will go in and launch a surprise attack, take them out quickly and quietly.” Everyone nodded and got their gear.

 

The feeling of air on Lance’s cheeks as he fell filled him with fear and exhilaration. They landed just inside the forest. Lance split up from the group and looked for a sniping location. He snuck into a tower, he set his sights on the battle below him, keeping an eye on Hunk and Pidge, taking out most of their enemies for them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keith, he was amazing. He snuck up on his opponent and take them out quickly, either with a knife to their neck or quickly cutting off their limbs, leaving their wires sparking. He looked like a dancer.

They freed the planet without a hitch. As the citizens were celebrating, Keith pulled off his hood and pair of purple ears popped out of the side of his head.

Lance leaned over to Pidge, “He’s adorable, I’m gonna talk to him.” Pidge knew not to bother responding as Lance ran off.

“Your ears are adorable!” Lance ran up to Keith, he reached out and touched them.

Keith leaned into his touch and purred, Lance smiled and scratched behind them, Keith swatted his hand away, “Stop that!”

“Sorry, you’re just super cute.” Lance said, there was a moment of silence. Then Lance realized what he said and his face slowly heated up, “I mean, you’re pretty, um, yeah! Pretty cool! Okay. I’m not good at this. You’re cute, I like you. That’s it. Bye!” Lance was tomato red as he ran away.

As he sprinted he heard Keith yell after him, “You too!”


	4. Short Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super angsty. Not really gory. But basically Lance cradles Keith in his arms.

The the cave was silent. There was no one. Lance held Keith in his arms.

“Coran?” He asked desperately, “Shiro!” He called into his helmet, “I need help! He’s _dying_!” No one responded, “Anyone?” He whispered.

The blood had stopped flowing form the cut on Keith’s head. It was a weird thing to notice, but it chilled Lance to the bone. He desperately felt for a pulse. Nothing in his neck. He reached for Keith’s wrist. Nothing.

No. _No_. This wasn’t most definitely not happening. Keith was going to wake up and make a sarcastic comment or say something emo. Lance shook him.

“Keith! Come on Keith! I’m here. Everyone is waiting for us. Come on. _Keith_!”

There was no response. There never would be. Keith Kogane was now part of the stars.


	5. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance leaves Keith a message.

Keith had been on a mission all month. Who knew gathering intel from an armed Galra ship would be so hard. No soldier, not even a droid, could’ve seen him. In the end he had to make a mess in a bunch of unguarded rooms and play ghost for awhile before he could get the guards away from the room. Now he was flying a fighter ship back to the Marmoran base, the intel stored on a drive, tucked safely into his suit.

When he reached the base, he immediately went to Kolivan, to give him the drive and a status report on the ship. Kolivan thanked him and dismissed him for the day.

“Oh, Keith.” He said just as Keith opened the door, “There’s a message for you in the communication room.” Keith nodded and stepped out, the paladins must have sent him some information or were asking him when he was coming back or something.

He went to the communication room and half listened to the lady flirting with him as she waited for her partner to return. She was commenting on his eyes when her partner walked in with a small device. She handed it to him. As he walked out he hears her tell her partner that he would never like her back. True enough.

He went to a secluded corner of the ship and tightened himself into a little ball, then he pressed the button and opened the message.

It was Lance, that was weird enough on its own, Lance had never liked talking to the Blades and never bothered being around when they sent him messages. Now he was the only one on screen.

“Hey.” He said rubbing the back of his neck, “Its me, Lance. Shiro told us it was your birthday today and everyone else was doing something so I thought I would send you a video.” He was being kind of awkward, which wasn’t very Lance-y of him. Lance continued speaking, “We all really miss you, Shiro’s getting stressed out and yelling at us more often and Hunk is really worried about you. I need to talk to you about something when you get back, it’s big and you’re the only one I can think of.” Keith’s eyes widened in surprise.

Lance looked up to Shiro. Pidge and Hunk were his best friends. He was obviously in love with Allura and he almost died for Coran, but he could only think of Keith?

Lance was still speaking, “Nobody misses you more than I do, so please come back. And…um…Happy Birthday, man.” Keith stared at the device in shock. Lance McClain was wishing him Happy Birthday when he himself forgot. Lance McClain was asking him for help. Lance McClain _missed_ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance was going to come out to Keith.


	6. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an bunch of near death experiences and a close call with the witch Klance takes a minute to settle down.

The battle had been long and hard. There had been so many close calls. The paladins stumbled into the “chill room” as Lance called it.

“I need you to stay here so we can take a collective scan of your vitals.” Coran’s voice came over the speakers loud and worried. Keith’s head was spinning. He flopped down on one of the couches. Lance sat on the same sofa as him, just a few feet away, Hunk and Pidge sat across from them leaning on each other for support.

“I thought we were going to die.” Pidge whispered. Hunk nodded.

She leaned into him and Keith could hear Hunk whispering to her, “Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ve got you.” They had a beautiful relationship. They were almost brother and sister.

Keith’s vision swam. He tried to blink away the fogginess but it lingered pressing at the edges of his sight. Lance had moved closer, “What’s wrong?” He whispered. Keith shook his head violently. Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, “Keith. I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

Keith shook his head again, “Nothing. Can I lean on you? Just for a minute. I can’t-I just-“ Keith was stumbling over his words he couldn’t think straight.

Lance placed his hand on the other side of Keith’s head and lightly pressed it into his shoulder, “It’s fine Keith, just this once.” He said soothingly.

Keith’s vision blurred completely, his head hurt like never before. The pain enveloped him. He tried to ignore it, but couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips when he tried to shift his body.

Lance started stroking his hair in a calming motion, “Calm down a little. It’ll help the pain.”

Keith closed his eyes. The witch, Haggar, has done something to him. He knew it. The slash across his chest had something to do with it, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, the pain was too intense, so he pressed his face into Lance’s shoulder.

And they sat there Lance stroking Keith’s hair, two soldiers on the verge of breaking, two teenagers forced into war, two friends supporting each other, two rivals putting their differences aside.


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s mom leaves him, he doesn’t totally understand why. Now, he’s forced to put up a front for his ‘friends’ as he wonders about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell, it has angst, much angst. The end is a little fluffy, idk.

His mother was gone. Again. Keith didn’t know why she had to leave, he probably drove her away. She had seemed so ready to leave and assist Kolivan, maybe he was as important to her as he thought.

“Keith?” He looked up, Shiro was looking at him expectantly.

He shook his head a little, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, what did you say?”

Pidge sighed, “He asked if your mom taught you any sword handling techniques.”

Keith thought for a minute, he struggled to keep his face from falling, “No, she didn’t really teach me anything, we only really spoke about the Blade and I told her a bit about my dad.” He dropped out of the conversation a few moments later, thinking back to the two years he spent alone with his mother. She had never asked about him, just his father, sometimes Voltron.

Maybe she didn’t really care about him, maybe she did abandon him when he was a kid. Keith felt something inside break, he forced his face to be neutral. Nobody had ever really cared about him, even Shiro forgot about him, his mother had come along and changed that. He had picked himself up, just knowing that someone out there missed him made him feel better about himself, then he found that it was all fake.

Keith shoveled his food into his mouth and stood up, mumbling something about being tired. He walked at a normal pace until he got out of the room, then he ran for his room. He stood in front of his door, his eyes blurred with tears, Keith was struggling to push the button to open his door, he couldn’t see it clearly through his tears. He screamed in frustration and hit the wall.

Footsteps clicked behind him, Keith squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay before he turned to see who it was. He was wrapped in warm arms, just like how his mother hugged him before she walked away.

“Let me go.” He meant for it to sound like a cold command, but it came out as a plea.

The arms around him tightened, “No.” Lance whispered, “You can’t be alone.”

Keith squirmed, the tears were coming, he refused to let anyone see him cry, “Lance, _let me go_!” He pleaded. Lance just tightened his grip again, the tears came, “ _Please_ ,” He whispered, “I cant, please let me _go_.” He tucked his head into Lance’s shoulder and sobbed, “I’m not worth it.”

Lance stroked his hair, “You _are_ worth it Keith. You’re worth everything.”

Keith sobbed and sank to the floor, “Go away Lance.” He whispered.

“Never.” They kneeled there in the hallway, Keith, broken, crying into Lance, who cradled Keith and whispered to him soothingly for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of messing around with the italics. Like it? No?


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially what the title tells you, it’s been four years, klance reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really try on this one. I didn’t get around to editing…
> 
> So yeah, sorry about any typos.

Four years. It had been four years since Lance had seen the man he had had the biggest crush on since their Garrison days. Now, he was meeting up with him at Garrison headquarters to do a presentation for the kids going to start flight training. He was excited, but kind of nervous. Lance knew there was no way a crush could last that long, but he had way more than a crush on Keith.

 

Keith didn’t want to go to the Garrison, but Lance was going, and he wanted to see Lance. Keith admired Lance, he was brave and very flexible, he adapted easily to new situations and environments. At least that’s what he told himself, deep down he knew he was in love with Lance. But you never know what could happen in four years.

Keith landed his jet outside the Garrison and stepped out, stepping forward so Cosmo could follow him. He took the elevator up to the meeting room and was greeted by Iverson. They shook hands and waited for Lance to arrive.

After a few minutes he could hear cheers outside. Keith made his way to the window and sighed, looking back at Iverson, “He’s here.” He deadpanned.

They stepped outside and waited in the hangar for the jet, which was currently flipping through the air, to land. Keith winced a little as Lance landed roughly. The students who had been watching him migrated inside to watch him. Lance popped out of the jet, smiling broadly and he gave the crowd a theatrical bow and hopped off the wing.

Before Keith could hold him back, Cosmo had teleported right on top of Lance lapped at his face. Lance was giggling and muttering something like ‘good space puppy’.

 

Once he got Cosmo off of him, Lance straightened up and his gaze caught on Keith, he was beautiful as ever, his hair grown out and tied back loosely, his purple eyes glinting with a snarky comment.

Keith stepped up to Lance, “What exactly were you trying to accomplish up there, Sharpshooter?” He asked, saying his nickname like it was supposed to offend him.

Lance smirked, “Only proving how much better than you I am, Samurai.” Lance said, copying his mocking tone.

Keith stepped closer, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Loverboy.” Keith shot back, his eyes mocking him. Then, to Lance’s surprise, he hugged him. “Missed you buddy.” He whispered in Lance’s ear.

The warm sensation in his stomach told Lance that he hadn’t, in fact, gotten over his crush, “You too, Keith.” He said hugging Keith back.

Iverson cleared his throat behind them, Lance couldn’t help but mutter, “I forgot about that old fart.” Keith pulled away and giggled.

“I can hear you cadet!” Iverson barked.

Lance put his feet together and saluted, “I am not longer a cadet, sir! I now have the freedom to speak the truth, sir!” He said. There were giggles behind him.

Iverson waved them off, muttering something about teenagers these days. Keith stood next to Lance and saluted, “We are no longer teenagers either, sir!”

“Well you are to me!” Iverson yelled, “Get moving, cadets!”

Lance and Keith saluted again, out of habit and scrambled over each other, laughing.


	9. Sailor and mermaid au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a sailor and is saved from a storm by a very pretty mermaid named Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the tooth rotting fluff that ensues may or may not give you cavities.

Keith had been sailing for weeks. He was alone and hungry and there was no land in sight. Then he had hit the rocks. The ship was ripped in two, he was at the mercy of the ocean.

Keith tried desperately to swim up to the surface, to air, his lungs were being crushed. Keith’s legs kicked uselessly against the water, his arms grabbing at the sky above him as the ocean pulled him down. He saw a flash of something from the corner of his eye, he ignored it in his desperation. As he felt himself slipping away, Keith felt something slimy wrap around him legs, then, darkness.

 

When he came to, Keith found himself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes, the color of the sea reflecting the sky on a sunny day. He yelped and scrambled backwards, almost falling off the piece of driftwood he was on. Something held him up, he turned to see a tail, a big one. He slowly turned to look back at the pair of eyes he had woken up to, the boy’s caramel skin glowed in the sun, his dark hair glinting.

“I’m-I’m Keith.” Keith managed to stutter.

The boy smiled at him, “Lance.” He said, his voice was beautiful, like oceans waves, “Keith, pretty!” He was very enthusiastic, nodding along to his words, smiling brightly at Keith.

Keith smiled back, “You’re very pretty yourself, Lance.” He shifted to a kneeling position and held out his hand, palm up.

Lance stared at it in confusion for a minute, then he put his head in Keith’s hand and looked up at him with the most innocent expression, “Pretty Keith okay?” He asked.

Keith was blushing and smiling at him, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Lance carefully lifted his head out of Keith’s hand and ducked under water, swimming away with a flick of his tail, leaving Keith to wonder where that adorable creature had come from.


	10. Baby au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes both ways. Keith with Baby Lance and Lance with Baby Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. It kind of popped out of nowhere.

Keith with Baby Lance

 

Lance was holding Keith’s hand as he toddled up to the beach.

“Keef?” He asked looking up.

“Yeah?” Keith smiled down at Lance as he crouched down, “What is it Lance?”

“When I grow up, I’m gonna be a super cool flier like you!” Lance said, “I’m gonna fly my ship like, fwooosh!” He said swooping his hand across his face, imitating a ship.

Keith laughed, “Yeah!” He picked up Lance, “You can fly through the air like this!” He said, and ran to the beach, Lance held above his head, laughing.

 

 

 

Lance with Baby Keith.

 

“Come on!” Lance begged as he tried to pull Keith away from his room, “I’ve gotta get you to your dad’s house in ten minutes!”

“No!” Keith yelled, “I wanna stay here and play with you!” His eyes were welling up with tears.

Lance stopped pulling, “If I promise to bring you back here, will you go home?” He asked kindly.

Keith looked at him with huge teary eyes, “Will you let me bring hippo?” He asked waving his stuffed animal.

Lance smiled, “Of course!” He checked the time, “But we really need to go now, okay?”

Keith smiled and waved his hands to be picked up, “Okay!”


	11. Bonus Adashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adashi finds themselves at a carnival being opened in honor of Voltron. Fluff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam calls Shiro Takashi, you cannot change my mind.

They were at the carnival. The paladins needed to present at the entertainment held in their honor. Shiro held Adam’s hand as they walked, he was giddy with joy that he was here. Here, with his boyfriend, alive, after 4 horrifying years of fighting the Galra.

Adam was looking around. What to do? Shiro guided him to a small truck selling alcohol.

“I don’t think this is a great idea, Takashi.” He whispered.

Shiro smiles at him warmly, “Don’t worry, Adam, it’s just a few drinks.” He pulled him a little by the arm, “Plus, it’s been forever!” Adam sighed and followed him.

A few drinks later, Shiro was acting a littletipsy, Adam gently pulled his glass out of his hand, “I think that’s enough, Takashi.” He said, pushing the glass and bunch of bills at the barista and pulled Shiro away from the truck, “Come on, let’s go.”

Shiro let Adam gently pull him until he spotted one of those strength tester things. He pulled Adam, protesting, behind him. When he got in line he leaned to Adam and whispered in his ear.

“What do you want?”

Adam looked worried, “I don’t want anything. Come on Takashi. You’re drunk!” He tried to pull Shiro away.

Shiro smiled and his voice lowered a few octaves, “Come on, honey bun~”He was no longer whispering.

Adam got flustered, “I told you not to call me that in public!” He covered his blush with his hands.

“Come on sweet pea! I won’t stop until you tell me.” Shiro hummed in his ear.

“Okay! Okay! Um…” Adam scanned over the stuffed animals on the shelf behind the man running the tester, his eyes fell on a huge plushie of the black lion, complete with red wings. He pointed, “That one.”

“Alright babe.” Shiro said and stepped up to the man. Adam pushed up his glasses and glared at his back. Shiro gripped the hammer and swung with all his weight.

The little circle flew, almost to the top. His number blinked on the screen. 96. The screen blinked again. HIGH SCORE!! The text read.

There was a burst of applause as the man offered Shiro any prize he wanted. With a smirk and a terrible impersonation of Adam, he pointed at the lion and said, “That one.”

Adam couldn’t help beaming at his boyfriend as he walked towards him. He took the lion from Shiro and squeezed it once, “Ready to go home, Takashi?” Shiro looked woozy, but he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of writing a Klance Royals au. Yay or nay?


	12. Last Choter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just edited the part when they’re floating in space. Now it’s angsty. Woooo;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, it sucks. A lot. But I just felt like 11 was a weird number and I had written this a while ago so…

Lance hated it when Keith got this way, lashing out at anyone and everyone. He could help but yell back, before he knew what he was saying the words were out, “You ran away, maybe you should have stayed away.” Lance felt cold as the words left him.

Keith turned on him, “You know what Lance?” He asked quietly, “I’m sick of it.”

“Keith-“ Allura tried to cut him off, but he kept going.

“You just think I ran away from the team, from the responsibility of the black lion? Maybe you should actually _think_ for a moment.”

Cold fury overwhelmed Lance, “Yeah? I don’t get it, Keith.” He bore into Keith with his gaze, “You ran away, plain and simple. The black lion was too much for you, we weren’t in a situation where you were forced to take responsibility, so you didn’t. You ran to the Blade and left Shiro, who just got back from _months_ spent in a Galra prison, to lead us. You were a coward, you ran away. Explain to me what I’m missing here.”

Keith laughed bitterly, “You just can’t think, can you. You can always come around to complain or worry, but when someone acts on your words, you just seem to forget.” He turned to get a better view of Lance, “There was one too many paladins,” Lance’s eyes widened, “I didn’t leave because I _wanted_ to, Lance, I hated the Blade, but you were ready to drop out of the team so I left. It was an easy solution, but of course the only thanks I get is you calling me a coward. Maybe it was better when I wasn’t here, I was always the problem, right?” He looked at all of them, he caught Hunk looking away, Keith knew how much fun they had when he was gone, why should he stop them, “You guys don’t need me anymore.”

He disconnected and used his thrusters to fly away, fading into space, leaving behind a group of paladins, too surprised to go after him.


	13. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets hurt. I can’t really say much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the worst thing to post on Christmas Eve. I’m sorry. 
> 
> (This is either really cringey my or heartbreaking)

“You’re going to need stitches.”

Lance’s breath caught, he tired to move away from Keith, “What are you talking about?” He laughed nervously, “I’m _fine_!”

Keith grabbed his arm, “ _Lance_.” Lance accidentally caught those eyes. Dark, hard and worried, “If we don’t stitch this up, right now, you are are going to bleed out and die.”He held out the small kit, “Please?”

Lance just turned away. He knew the gaping wound in his side was bad. Of course it was bad, he couldn’t even move. He was about to open his mouth and tell Keith to get on with it, when he felt cool fingers brush something over his wound. Lance forcefully bit back a scream. Screaming would not help their situation.

Keith was mumbling to himself as he pulled out the needle and thread. Lance turn away, again, to see where Keith had dragged him. It was a small room that barely had enough space to hold both of them, it was cramped and there were small contraptions in the wall.

Lance felt small pokes in his side. He turned to see Keith tying off the string. When he looked up from his hand, which were covered in Lance’s blood, he caught Lance’s eye, “I put a lot of that numbing cream on it. You shouldn’t feel much.” He mumbled.

Lance nodded, “Now we need to get out of here. Help me up.” He held out his hand to Keith.

Keith stared at it for a minute, “But you’re hurt.”

Lance grabbed at one of the shelves and tried to pull himself up. Keith immediately heaved his arm to steady him. Lance flashed Keith a shaky smile, “See? I’m fine.”

Keith shook his head and reached for his bayard, “I’ll cover you.”

They stepped out of the room, into a horde of soldiers. Keith was in motion before Lance’s bayard was fully transformed. He swung between soldiers striking them down. Lance hung back and held up his gun in his non-dominant hand. He kept and eye on Keith, as he weaved through the forces like a demon, and shot any soldier about to attack from his blind spots.

Keith turned to Lance as a new wave came through, “You need to go ahead!” He called, “I’ll be right behind you.”

Lance stared him down for a minute before running through the area Keith had cleared for him. He kept going, knowing that, no matter what, Keith wouldn’t leave him alone. He waited by an unguarded post for Keith to run by.

Seconds ticked past as hours, minutes as days. Finally, Keith stumbled past Lance and grabbed him by the waist to hold him up as they ran. Lance’s legs stumbled over themselves as Keith ducked around soldiers, running for the exit. His head went fuzzy.

He only remembers a few things after that. The red lion’s presence around him, warm and fierce. Keith mumbling something, he voice shaky and broken. The immense pain as the red lion landed.

The constant burning kept him wide awake as they trudged through the halls of the castle, to the control room. The rest of the team rushed to their sides as they stumbled in. Shiro started pulling off Lance’s gear and prepping him for the healing pod. Lance watched Hunk mutter something to Keith that made them both smile. Hunk nudged Keith and Keith screamed.

Lance pushed Shiro off of him to help Hunk set Keith on the table and pull off his armor. When they pulled off the dark under suit, everyone caught their breath.

Lance stared in horror, “What the _fuck_.” There was an huge wound from his left hip, pulling across his back and covering almost the entire right side of his torso. There were also burns, bruises and scratches scattered across his body. The angles of his upper body looked suspiciously crooked.

Shiro clenched his Galra fist, “ _When_ did this happen.”

Lance shook his head, he tried to tell Shiro that it would be okay. But the words were stuck in his throat, blocked by a wall of terror and worry.

Coran ran his hands down Keith’s torso, “I’m afraid we’re going to have to set all of his broken ribs before we can put him in the pod.” He said quietly.

Hunk looked ready to puke. He was the strongest out of all of them, he would probably have to hold Keith down. Shiro took a breath and looked up, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Hunk. I can do it.”

Hunk shook his head, “N-no. I’ll do it. I want to be helpful.”

They found six broken ribs. Four of them needed to be set. Hunk was by Keith’s head, holding down his arms. Shiro was by his legs. Lance and Pidge were by Hunk, ready, just in case something happened. Allura and Coran were going to be doing the setting. Allura was mumbling as Coran got ready, “It’ll be fine. It’ll be quick. Not so bad.”

It was so bad. It was _horrible_. Coran quickly did two ribs in quick succession, causing Keith to scream and thrash. His voice grating on Lance’s ears, embedding itself into his memory. Lance clutched Keith’s hand and mumbled comforting things, as Hunk fought beside him to keep Keith’s arms down.

Coran looked ready to cry as he gave Keith a minute and did the third one. Keith screamed again, louder and more shrill. Lance kneeled down next to his fave and cradled it in his hand. He pressed his mouth to Keith’s ear and whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’ll be okay. I’m so sorry.”

Lance opened his eyes to see Keith crying. He shook his head, “No more.” His voice shook, “P-please. Please. I don’t want anymore. It hurts.” Coran reached over to put his hands on the last one. Keith. Cried harder, tears shining in his cheeks, “ _Please_. I don’t want it. It hurts so much. I _can’t_. I’ll die, “Keith was begging. He didn’t move his body. He kept pleading as Coran prepared himself, “Please. _Don’t_! I’m sorry. I don’t want this. I’m sorry. Don’t. _Ple_ -aAAUUGH” his screams echoed across the castle.

Lance would do anything to forget what they sounded like. Coran’s hands were shaking, covered with blood from Keith’s wound and his eyes were filled with tears. Pidge had her face buried in Hunk’s side as she tried to block out the horrifying sounds. Hunk himself was crying a lot. Allura has stepped away leaning against a far wall and Shiro had tears in his eyes. Lance leaned in Hunk’s side and whimpered.

 

•••

 

Keith fell out of the pod in a daze. The first things he felt were the ache and the arms around him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Shiro giving him a huge smile. Pidge and Hunk barreled over to him and pulled him into a huge hug. Allura joined them, as Coran squeezed his shoulder. They all had huge smiles on their faces and were telling Keith that they thought he was going to die and how they were so worried.

They stood like that for a few minutes. Keith could feel them and he felt warm and happy. Slowly they each let go of him. Behind them he saw Lance stomp into the room, right up to Keith. Somewhere in Keith’s fuzzy mind, a voice told him to put up and arm or dodge, but he just stood there.

Lance hit him hard and Keith felt it throbbing on his cheek. Lance’s mouth was running a mile a minute as he yelled at Keith, “You were hurt and you didn’t say anything! We had no idea! You had six broken ribs! _Six!_ And there was this huge scratch! And there was so much _blood_! You could’ve died!” He leaned into Keith’s face, “You could have _died_ , Keith! You never _think_! Do you know how much all of us would hurt? Do you know how horrible it would feel if you died because of me?!” Lance’s voice cracked.

Keith blames the healing pod and the lack of personal space for what happened next. He leaned forward just a tiny bit and pressed his lips against Lance’s. It was quick, barely a kiss. Lance stared at him for a minute. Then he bought his hands up to Keith’s face and pulled him in.

It was much better this time. Keith bought his arms up to rest on Lance’s shoulders and Lance dropped his hands to Keith’s hips. Someone cleared their throat.

They turned to see the team with varying expressions from proud(Hunk) to just plain snarky(Pidge). Shiro spoke up, “It started out cute.” He said smirking at Keith, “Then you guys got carried away.” He gaze shifted to Lance, who’s face caught fire.

Allura clapped her hands together, “I think it was a very passionate display of love, and I am proud of both of you for finally getting around to it.” There were agreeing noises from Pidge and Hunk.

Lance looked down to see that Keith’s neck and ears were bright red. It would have been cute if Pidge didn’t say, “Well, we better get going. Please keep it down.” She said as she walked out of the room.

The rest of them followed her. Coran was the last one out, “I’m pretty sure we have a pretty good wedding meal recipe in the castle database.” He mumbled.

Lance and Keith were left alone bright red and very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fooling around with italicsss. Wooooo. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also. I’m leaving this open because I have no self control. I might do a thing where Shiro and Keith have a brotherly space basketball thing and Lance discovers how gay he is when Keith is the skins team. Maybe?)


End file.
